otheranfandomcom-20200214-history
U.E.A
The UEA, officially the United Empire of Arabia, was one of the oldest countries in the North of the Unknown Worlds. UEA Had a long history of conflict, trade, and diplomacy. It was one of the most stable and neutral countries until the Molshevik revolution. History Tribe of the UEA (0 UY - 8095 UY) The Tribe of the UEA was formed in the westernmost point of the Gulf of UEA. UEA's economy at the time mainly comprised of Fish (Salmon and Tuna mainly) as well as the famous UEAn Steak and Sushi. At this moment in time, UEA was only comprised of one village, wish was named UEA as well at the time (this city will later become Aramopolis). UEA started diplomatic ties with other countries as a search team from the Philippines arrived in the UEA and showed UEA new technology from the Agricultural age, UEA bought much of their technology and later prospered because of this. Medieval Era The Kingdom of the UEA (8095 UY - 8566 UY) The Kingdom of the UEA continued its neutrality, however it had expanded along the coastline and new cities such as Emor City had been created. The UEA navy had been expanded largely and began ambitions to colonize its southern coast, however this kingdom only lasted for around 500 years due to the unrest which caused the Boviet UEA to be created. Boviet Era Boviet UEA (8566 - 8966 UY) After the molshevik revolution, the monarchy of the UEA was overthrown to make way for a dictatorship, with Boseph Malin at its head. Boviet UEA had continued the colonial ambitions of the former kingdom by colonizing its southern coast, near Cusyom. Boviet UEA was also shortlived as it had later united with Dankers forming the Boviet Union. Boviet Union (8966 UY - 10025 UY) The Boviet Union was a long lasting union between New Dankers and Boviet UEA. New Dankers used to dominate it however UEA started regaining influence in the region and became the dominant power in the Boviet Union. The Boviet Union would later end up colonizing the Northern New World, the colony would later unite with the Deliaxian colony to form Camada, however shortly after deliax's colony left the Camada union, and Camada was left under control of the Boviet Union. After Socialism was adopted in the boviet union, a cold war between the Bosko Pact and Other nations began, as the Boviet Union began spreading socialism into other countries rapidly, and would become a major power in the world stage, however unrest between its member states soon began Boviet UEA (10025 UY - 10028 UY) With Mincin and Dankers gaining independence from the Boviet Union, it was back to just Boviet UEA. Later, because the country was falling in every category, it declared war on the UAPDF to appease its nationalist population. However, because of this, The UAPDF won the war and split UEA into West UEA, Central UEA, and East UEA. With the government of the UEA controlling west UEA West UEA (10028 UY - Present) West UEA was an insignificant nation which was only a shell of its former self. No unification with the other UEA's have been achieved, however they came very close to uniting with Central UEA before the armageddon began. Category:CountryCategory:Unknown World